Please Believe
by MagicMoonyx
Summary: Why can't the Vikings just believe in him? They do see Jack... Hiccup just can't stand them walking through him. - Optional HiJack, but can easily be read as friendship. One-shot. AU. Mentions death.


**A/N**: Just something really really _really_ short I wrote. It can be taken both as friendship and romance.

Listening to a sad song in the background will increase the feelings.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own How to Train Your Dragon or Rise of the Guardians, and none of the characters. Both belong to DreamWorks Animation and Paramount Pictures. HtTYD is based on the book-series by Cressida Cowell, and RotG is based on the book-series by William Joyce.

Enjoy~

* * *

He watched with sadness as the Vikings greeted Jack. They all believed in him, in Jack Frost. How else would the snow get on Berk?

But they all walked through him. They didn't believe in a autumn spirit, how absurd wouldn't that be? Autumn was just the small thing between summer and winter. Nothing special.

It was just Jack's firm grip on his hand and Toothless by his side that stopped him from leaving.

Jack was talking to Stoick, _right now,_ who was still grieving over his loss.

_But I'm right here!_

"Dad..." Hiccup whispered sadly. He saw his friends, and he saw Astrid. Until recently she had been the one he loved, but not anymore.

Oh, not anymore.

"Can you please gather everyone in a meeting? I have something very important to say."

The chief nodded weakly, without questioning him even. "I will do so."

Soon, everyone was gathered in the Great Hall. Jack walked in front of the crowd after a nod from Stoick.

His hand never left Hiccup's.

When it was silent, Jack started talking. Not that it was much noise to begin with.

"You may wonder why I have requested you all to come here, and so short after your great loss. You may wonder why your dragons are confused, yet happy while you're not. You may wonder why I can talk to you with such a light heart when Hiccup was one of my closest here. Well, I have the answer."

And so Jack started to tell the story of how just after Hiccup drowned, he was rescued by the moon and returned as a autumn spirit. He told them about how he found him, and how Hiccup discovered his powers.

He told them the story about how Hiccup was just as alive as everyone else.

"So I'm asking you to believe. _Believe_ in Hiccup Haddock, the autumn spirit. Believe in him. Because he's standing right beside me, mourning and lost, just as you."

However, the Vikings just couldn't see him. They were unable to. They were lost.

Just as him.

Hiccup squeezed Jack's hand hard, needing _something_ to hold on to. Toothless walked up to his side, nuzzling his head in his side, purring comfortingly.

"Why are you trying?" he asked Jack. "It's no use. They'll _never_ believe. Why can't we just leave already?"

His voice was weak and trembling.

Jack looked down at him, eyes sad. "Please, Hic. Try a bit more, don't give up yet. Show them something; perhaps that'll help."

Hiccup sighed, and closed his eyes. He imagined the leaves on the tree outside turned yellow, brown, orange and red. Then he imagined the wind lifted them up and ripped them off the tree. They swirled in to the Great Hall, around and around. Inside the leaves a dragon, a Night Fury, seemed to be formed by the wind and leaves. Then it changed to a Monstrous Nightmare, then to a Deadly Nadder, and it kept on changing to all the dragons Hiccup ever knew about.

When he didn't have anymore to show, he imagined the leaves fell down to the ground. Scattered all over the Great Hall, just as his hopes for them to ever believe.

Then he opened his deep forest green eyes, still filled with tears.

A heavy feeling had settled in his chest to stay.

Then Stoick the Vast walked up to him. Eyes connected with his.

Hiccup's breath hitched. Surely he didn't see him? It must've been wrong. Stoick couldn't see him.

...Right?

He cast his eyes down, not bothering to dry away the tears.

"Son..."

The whisper was so low Hiccup thought it was his imagination.

That was, until his father's strong arms wrapped around him, and still Hiccup let his tears fall down. But this time it was different.

_He do believe..._

Finally, everyone could be at ease.


End file.
